What's Mine Is Yours
by DinozzoFan
Summary: Hermione and George are happilly married. Well they were, George now suspects she is cheating on him and asks Fred to talk to her  FW/HG


The Weasley family were tightly crowded around the outdoors dining set now the catering for the Sunday luncheon had been finished. The women in their sundresses and then men in shorts and t-shirts as the sun bore down on them. Arthur had had his boys and Harry helping clean out the shed whilst Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur prepared the lunch. Ginny had managed to pull Hermione aside after they had finished making and tossing the salad.

"How are things going?" Ginny asked. "Are you out of the honeymoon phase yet?"

"Ginny we have been married for nearly seven months, we are still very happy but I wouldn't call it a honeymoon," Hermione laughed.

"I'm happy for you," Ginny smiled, "you and George are great together. Although I admit I wouldn't have picked it, at Hogwarts you were always battling with the twins and their rule breaking."

"It's funny how some things work out, although not you and Harry, we all saw that coming," Hermione said honestly.

"True," Ginny smiled as she admired her ring, she and Harry had been married for seven years now.

"We had better get to lunch before mum notices we are not helping," Ginny laughed before leading the way. Ginny could tell something was up with Hermione, she had been quieter the normal recently and she wanted to know why. Hermione and Ginny squeezed in between Harry and George on the bench which sat alongside the table.

Just as Ginny had managed to pull Hermione aside, George had managed the same feat with his twin. Whilst their dad was packing away some gardening tools George asked, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure mate," Fred smiled, making sure no one was around the stood behind the shed, "what's going on?"

"I think Hermione is having an affair," George announced bluntly and without emotion, although he clearly looked upset.

Fred was speechless for a few moments as he decided how best to respond. Once he determined that George wasn't accusing him of anything he spoke up, "what are you talking about? Hermione loves you." He said dismissively.

"She probably does, but she has been differently lately. She has been a bit quieter than normal and she has become really affectionate all the time," George tried to explain.

Fred laughed superficially, "are you really complaining that your hot wife wants to have sex with you?"

"I'm not complaining," George rolled his eyes, "I just think it is suspicious, like the other night when you came over for dinner and she was big with the public displays of affection. Hermione never use to do that."

"I think you are reading too much into it," Fred said shaking his head. Feeling a little colour rising in his cheeks he quickly suggested, "we had better get to lunch."

"Can you talk to her?" George asked softly as they started making their way back into the view of the others. Noticing the sceptical look on his brothers face he clarified, "can you just try sus out if anything is wrong? I want to fix this as soon as possible."

"I'll talk to her mate," Fred assured his brother feeling increasingly guilty.

George thanked him silently by nodding as they made their way to their seats opposite each other half way down the table.

The sun was shining on this mid-August morning and Molly was making the most of it. She had freshly cut flowers on the table along with some homemade decorations. George covered his hand over his wives as people started dishing up the food that was now on the table. Hermione smiled at her husband before giving him a quick peck on the lips and whispering in his ear, "I love you." Fred glared at Hermione across the table as she kicked off her thongs and ran her foot teasingly up his exposed calves, as she whispered in George's ear.

His hand squeezed hers affectionately as she nibbled on his ear, "I love you to," he whispered. George shot Fred a look, this was the behaviour he had been talking about.

Trying to shake Hermione's leg off his, Fred kicked his twin under the table, "cut it out you two."

"Sorry," Hermione pouted slightly, "He is just to handsome."

Taking his brothers hint, George removed his hand from Hermione's and started dishing himself up some food, "it looks great mum."

Fred did not lift his eyes off his plate as he ate, he could feel Hermione's foot working its way up his leg and he wanted her to stop but he didn't know how to without raising suspicion. He had tried to gentle kick his foot away but then his father or Ron might notice as they were sitting next to him at the tightly packed table.

Fred bit down hard on the sandwich he had just put in his mouth as Hermione's foot reached the apex of his legs. He cleared his throat loudly as a distraction as he put his hand under the table and grabbed her ankle, "excuse me".

"Are you all right dear?" Molly asked as she poured her son some fresh pumpkin juice. Fred assured her he was fine, "just a bit of food went down the wrong way."

Although the feast was bountiful to begin with, nearly all of it was gone an hour later. This was unsurprising though, Molly knew how much her boys could eat. Some of the older boys made Ron look like a light weight when it came to eating. Everyone helped tidy up the remaining food and take their dishes to the kitchen where Molly very quickly magically cleaned them all and packed them away.

Sitting in deck chairs on the lawn most of the guests relaxed, with many trying to digest the large meal they had just eaten. George and Charlie however were in the shed with his father helping him with some of his 'toys'.

"George sweetie," Hermione said softly as she entered the shed.

"Hmm?" George asked as he helped his dad adjust some mechanism of the machine he was working on.

"I was wanting to move a few things from your room to the flat... Could you give me a hand?" Hermione asked cutely.

"Fred will give you a hand, he is much better at translocatory spells then me anyway." George smiled at his wife before yelling out, "Fred."

Fred responded quickly to his brother, "What's up?" He asked as he entered the shed.

"Hermione wants to move some things from our room to the flat," George explained.

Hermione cut in, "George said you could... _lend me a hand." _She smiled flirtatiously with a wink, intentionally having her back to George and Arthur.

"Sure," Fred agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled cunningly before turning to kiss her husband, "I will see you soon."

Following Fred out of the shed Hermione felt quite proud of herself, Fred couldn't avoid her forever, even if he did try.

Following him all the way to his old room Hermione walked silently, as they entered their old bedroom Hermione shut the door behind him. Fred stood looking out the window at the shed outside, Hermione was curious as to why he was acting so weird, "what is going on?" She asked from the door.

"He knows you are having an affair," Fred said guiltily, "I told him he was being ridiculous, but I would talk to you about it."

When Hermione didn't respond Fred turned around, he wasn't totally surprised to see her standing there in her underwear.

"I can't do this to him any longer." Fred announced firmly, however his eyes couldn't help glancing over her body.

Hermione slowly walked towards Fred, she placed a hand on his chest, then walking around him her hand trailed over his shoulder and across his back, "if you tell him nothing is wrong, he will believe you."

"I can't Hermione," he swallowed; Hermione was again standing in front of him now. Considering she was nearly thirty now she still had an amazing body. "As much as i love spending quality time with you, I love my brother more."

Hermione knew Fred was getting closer to caving with every second that she stood in front of him in her underwear. With her hand on his chest she could feel his heart beating at an accelerated rate.

"Don't be selfish Fred," Hermione argued, "if you let your guilt get the better of you George will never talk to either of us again. I promise he won't find out."

Hermione's face was close to his now, she placed her other hand on his chest with the first. He could feel warm air on his neck, not being able to take it any longer Fred finally gave in. Kissing her ferociously he snaked one hand behind her and unclipped her bra, whilst his other hand moved between them to undo his shorts and slide them down.

Hermione pulled back slightly to slide her bra off and watch Fred pull his own shirt over his head. Fred knew it was wrong, especially since George was just outside, but he also knew he could not deny himself when someone as gorgeous as Hermione wanted him. This encounter was particularly risky, as not only was George outside, so was his entire family including Harry and Fleur.

Knowing this the pair decided to waste no time, removing their underwear they once again were joined at the lips. Fred, holding Hermione close, spun on the spot and packed her up to the window. Lifting Hermione up onto the window seal she opened her legs as she pressed he back into the cool glass, which was surprising given the heat of the sun outside. However the twins bedroom was on the side of the house that received sunlight in the late afternoon.

Fred kissed up and down Hermione's chest as she moaned longingly, "Fre-ee-ed."

Fred didn't leave the woman waiting; obediently he shuffled into position before penetrating her, pushing her even harder against the window. Fred would have been worried about breaking it, however he knew it was magically reinforced after the twins had broken the window on a number of occasions in their youth. With her chest pressed into his and her face tucked into his shoulder he could look out the window over her head, which was not a coincidence.

As he thrust into Hermione giving the act little thought, Hermione was so preoccupied with her own pleasure she didn't even notice Fred looking out the window watching his family below. However when Hermione started sucking on his neck and chest his focused returned to the room. The distraction made him momentarily forget his guilt as his breathing was quickly becoming as erratic as his thrusting.

Seeing George exit the shed and head towards the shed Fred dug deep and with a few more skilled thrusts they both went over the edge with low pitched groans of pleasure. Another benefit of the twins room was that it had also been heavily sound proofed in their troublesome youth.

Before Hermione was aware what was going on Fred had pulled out of her, grabbed his wand of the desk and magically redressed tehm, just in time as Geoorge entered the room.

"You guys look like you have been working hard," George smiled at his brother and wife. Hermione who was still against the window didn't move as she didn't want her husband to see the steamed up are of the glass where her back had been pressed against it. However she saw Fred wave his wand and she knew the marks would be now gone, enabling her to step forward and kiss her husband.

"You are really warm," George stated as she pulled away from him.

"We have been busy moving boxes trying to find what I am looking for.," Hermione huffed with a smile on her face. "I have found many of your old inventions; they should be in your shop."

"There is only so much floor space for our awesome-ness," Fred grinned, "isn't that right brother."

"It is true," George smiled.

"I know I left some things from my apartment here somewhere, I wanted to finishing moving in so the flat is truly ours," Hermione explained before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and kissing him once again.

"Ours don't you mean?" Fred laughed. After all they three of them did live together above the shop.

"Who could forget about our little third wheel," Hermione joked causing George to laugh.

"Do you want my help or not?" Fred bluffed.

"With three of us it should not take long," George smiled as he started shifting through the boxes.

Fred glanced at Hermione whilst George's back was turned, "let's get to work."

I hope you guys enjoyed that little fic, I was procrastinating about my twin/Hermione fic "Away on Business' and after writing this I managed to finish a chapter of that story =)

XOXO

DF


End file.
